various_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgrim Ironclad
"I do miss it sometimes lad, don't get me wrong. I love Wyrminster, but after spending so much time there I knew it was time to spread my roots elsewhere. Somewhere a little less cold and a bit more peaceful." '- Asgrim Ironclad to Hosvir two weeks before Haven destabilized.'' '''Asgrim Ironclad '''is the current War General of Haven and the temporary leader of Three Corner's Crossing. '''Early Life Asgrim Ironclad grew up in Wyrminster, one of the many sons of the Ironclad Clan. At the age of 12, Asgrim crippled the Jarl's son and was sentenced to death by raiding. As per the traditions of the clan he was trained up for 4 years while serving as the Jarl's slave, before he was given a rusty axe and sent off onto a raiding boat once he was an adult. During his first battle, Asgrim proved his valor by holding off an enemy offensive for 10 minutes, through a combination of tactics, courage, and dumb luck. This gave enough time for the raiding boat captain to gather the troops and crush the offensive. The Jarl was dumbstruck when he not only saw Asgrim return, but with half of his helmet distinctly colored blue. In recognition of his achievements the Jarl pardoned Asgrim and gave him the right to choose a profession to serve the clan. Asgrim did not hesitate in choosing to continue being a raider as he knew it was already far too late for him to serve as anything but a warrior in full capacity. Asgrim went to serve on as a raider for a decade, shocking Wyrminster with his choice of being the tip of the spear for every raid he was present on. Even when he earned his bloodied helmet, Asgrim still chose to be the first man into the fray of combat. Asgrim soon became known as the Lightning Sergeant for his decisive choices and fast ferocity in executing them on the battlefield. Once Asgrim turned 25, he decided to hang up his raiding axes at last and settle down in his clan holdings, having earned himself a massive plot of land for bringing glory and resources to the Ironclad Clan. He served as an instructor for the next batch of raiders and warriors for the next year before feeling the call of wanderlust. Gathering his belongings and leaving his property in Hosvir's name, Asgrim left to travel the world and see what he had been missing out on. Before the Fall of Haven Asgrim traveled to the various lands he had only seen as an invader in order to find out what it was that gave him a desire to leave his home. Initially Asgrim did not concern himself with the plight of the common folk, as he still held fast to the idea that strength was needed to avoid the calamities of life and a lack of it was no one's fault but their own. Asgrim's stance began to soften after he spent a year in Sinkoda as a mercenary. His views on the world broadened and he began to explore what his stances were on several issues of import. He left for Haven with a letter of recommendation from the Mercenary Guild in Sinkoda and began the start of his career in Three Corner's Crossing. In four years, Asgrim became the representative of the Mercenary Guild in Three Corner's Crossing, elevating his status through careful job and mercenary pairings, on top of helming a few missions himself like in the old days. Asgrim was known for accepting jobs that would put him against slavers, which had begun to take off some of the pressure the tribes of the Uncivilized Lands bordering Haven felt. When Corbyn made himself known and pledged his services to Haven, Asgrim was ordered to keep an eye on him by Lady Nora. Sensing something was amiss with the job, Asgrim nonetheless took his duty seriously and even outsourced to the head of the Thieves' Guild in order to maximize coverage on him. His suspicions were proven correct when Overlord Eren Altas attacked Three Corner's Crossing with an Orcish wolf pack. In the aftermath, Asgrim used the assault to take a group of volunteer guards and mercenaries, forming a new unit akin to the raiders of Wyrminster. They would conduct drills to react to all sorts of possible attacks that could affect the city, earning them the nickname of Asgrim's Lightning Squad. After Corbyn ascended a step into divinity and Three Corner's Crossing was abandoned, Asgrim kept the city under control through the Lightning Squad, cooperating with the city guard and making certain that refugees had housing and ways to prove themselves useful. During the Battle of Three Corner's Crossing, Asgrim was integral in preparing the city and making sure the non-combatants were shuttled away in the case that the battle was lost. His Lightning Squad, headed briefly by Hosvir, ensured order was kept during this time. After the Fall of Haven Asgrim retained control of the Lightning Squad and drilled them with Hosvir's assistance before both of their summons by Lady nora to Magekeep. Handing control over to a senior man, the two of them left Three Corner's Crossing to discuss the future of the nation. Asgrim reluctantly agreed to be the War General for Haven, as Lady nora was impressed with his Lightning Squad, although he was firm on remaining in Three Corner's Crossing. The former governor had died during the chaos and his heir was only 11 years old. Lady nora agreed to his concessions and Asgrim remains in Three Corner's Crossing currently, dealing more with rewriting Haven's Military Doctrine and the affairs of the city. Category:NPC Category:Wyrminster Category:Haven